Stargate Command's and UNIT's shared Allie
by ConlonKeith
Summary: Basically since Stargate Command is always finding new gate addresses along with new Alien Allies, Scientific/Historic Knowledge, and Technology. I have decided to allow Stargate Command to receive the ultimate source of all the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Command's and UNIT's shared Allie**

I don't have any titled yet because I am putting down some story thoughts and ideas.

Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood is attempting to confiscate the Stargate and other Alien Technologies from the SGC and Area 51 using their international authority provided by Queen Victoria of England. However at that very second the Doctor just happens to be landing his TARDIS in Stargate Command. Where as at his immediate exit of the TARDIS whereupon seeing Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood he immediately deduces that they are attempting two confiscate the Stargate and the other Alien Technologies from Stargate Command and Area 51.

And so he goes and says wait a minute Harkness I realize that based on both your personal adventures and your adventures with me that you think that Humans shouldn't play around with/explore Alien Advanced Technologies that they don't understand because of quite often their are unforseen possible disasters that come as result. However consider this you know that I have repeatedly forseen with my Time Lord abilities one day the Humanity will colonize and spread across the Universe. Possibly this may be one of the ways that this could occur that Humans acquire advanced Alien technologies. Thor did tell SG1 that Humanity is the 5th race. Along with that one way to acquire a full understanding and knowledge is through trial and error. Or other words risking that their maybe unforseen possible disasters and then if their are some having to find a way to overcome that particular challenge possibly either completely on their own or with some Alien assistance.

That now brings us to why I am here General Landery, General Hammond, and General Oneill. I have an understanding that over time you have been increasing the number of gate addresses of Planets where the Ancients have built Stargates well I have in downloaded from my Tardis onto my Sonic Screwdriver all the gate addresses/space time cordinates where with the assistance of the Time ords/Galliferyans of all realities the Ancients/Alterans of all realities build Stargates. And off course just like how you had to calculate the red drift into the gate addresses. You will have some extra calculations of also including the Space/Time Cordinates into the Gate Address. And I promise you that you will both meet new Friends/Allies along with new Enemies. I will also provide my services as a Scientific/Historic Advisor for Stargate Command just as I do for UNIT. And if their are any Alien Tech/Disease emergencies or Appoplyptic Emergencies just call this number. I'm just offering this to you because those who you often go to for assistance Asgard, Tokra, or even the Ascended Ancients among many others often go to me for their own challenges as a Time Lord otherwords a member of a Race higher than even their own. Boy is both Daniel Jackson, Dr. McKay and Samantha Carters among other Stargate Command elite scientific staff excellent in their respected careers contrary to Harkness's opinion of them not able to understand or even figure out the Alien Technologies/Sciences. I was surprised myself when I first met your people for in my past most of everyone else couldn't comprehend the Advanced Alien Technology/Sciences especially the Gallifreyan/Time Lord Technology/Sciences. That is why I was hesitant at first myself in my first occasion with you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanos vs the Bad Wolf ch. 2**

Ninety hours earlier in the headquarters of UNIT, Torchwood, SHIELD, and Stargate Command. It was reported that what appears to be organized and united group of Goa'uld, Wraith, Replicator, Chituari, Cybermen, Daleks, Rhutan, Kree, and Skrull fleets were heading toward earth in order to invade at most likely strategic points. While at the same time the Doctor in his TARDIS's instruments noticed the same invasion force heading toward earth and something else to. Some other cosmic force almost as powerful as the Time Vortex is allowing them passage through areas where it shouldn't be possible. When he took a further examination at the Energy readings he realized that they most likely must be from somehow every single one of the twelve Infinity Gem/Stones were united by someone mysterious and extremely formidably powerful and enjoying her grandchildren in mansion's backyard on her parallel Earth that seperates her from her Doctor merely by distance noticed within her Bad Wolf Self the Energy of the Time Vortex's Rival the Infinity Gem's interference with the Cosmos and Time itself through Dark and Sinister means and it bothered her. Tony Stark while working on some new upgrades for his Iron Man suit got alerted by his Hologram Artificial Intelligence computer program JARVIS of the emergecnce of the Invading Alien Fleets and so he immediately contacted the rest of the Avengers and even the Justice League. Directly after the emergence of the Invading Alien Fleets UNIT, Torchwood SHIELD, Stargate Command, the Avengers, and the Justice League called in a International/ Interagency Earth Defence emergency meeting where they requested the Presence of the Doctor. However the only way where there could remain a Unity in discussion was for Captain America, Tony Stark, Superman aka Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Captain Jack Harkness and Dr. Who keep the discussion a rational/peaceful discussion. For Nick Fury-Director of Shield, the Brigadier-Director of UNIT, and the Leaders of the Stargate Command were relentlessy arguing over what to do and who's fault it was.

Seventy-one Hours earlier using his TARDIS's computers the Doctor Broadcasted his usual visual warning speech to each and every mothership within the Gould, Wraith, Replicator, Chituari, Cybermen, Dalek, Rhutan, Kree, and Skrull Fleets. Which a few thankfully the healthy dose of warning and immediately disobeyd "Thanos's" orders and left while the larger number stayed to remain at the planed Alien Invasion.

Seventy Hours earlier after finally coming to a compromised solution/conclusion the Earth Defence organizations of the world went into action when the Invasion force began attacking the Capitals and key cities of each country across the world.


End file.
